


Everything changed

by Wizard_Alchemist



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Denial, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mistakes Are Made, Slow Burn, Wedding, Wrong person, engaged to the wrong people, wedding crasher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_Alchemist/pseuds/Wizard_Alchemist
Summary: and from across the room their eye meet and in that second he felt a snap and his entire world shifted, now if only someone would tell his fiancee that. Whats a man to do when he's about to be married and only just found his soulmate.AKA the one where they almost marry the wrong people.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_robin/gifts).



> and their eyes meet and in a single moment every truth they knew to be true was proven wrong in a single instance their lives and jumped the tracks and nothing would ever be the same but honestly where's the fun in that

**AKIHITO POV ******

Akihito was excited with each passing day it was drawing nearer and near to the date of his wedding with one Watanabe Leiko soon to be Takaba Leiko ,and he couldn't be happier. In fact today the two of them were going to a cake tasting to make sure it was all perfect for the big day. 

"Hurry up Akihito I don't want to be late, ugh you always take so long let's go!" Ah that was the bride now, grabbing his stuff he rushed toward the front door knowing not to keep leiko waiting. As he got to the door he was greeted by his fiancee's upset face, now Leiko at times could be a bit unpleasant but he had known her since he was little and has they grew his okasan pushed them together. However that wasn't to say that Leiko was ugly, while she wasn't has striking as some she was still pretty just in a more common way and he was perfectly fine with that.

"I don't know what takes you so long i mean it seems like you didn't even put in a bit of effort" Leiko exclaimed "dear i don't know why you won't wear the cute clothes i buy you." she snidely remarked in an offhanded manner.

"Dear its not that i don't like them i just prefer clothes with more flow and room to move in." he calmly responded back, knowing no matter how many time he stated it she would still bring it up next time. But it was life and he accepted that about her.

"Oh Akihito i can't wait till our wedding, after that you'll stop that silly hobby of yours and get a real job right dear?" she says to him on there way down the street to the bakery for their appointment " I mean its not like you'll be able to feed a family with only the money you earn from that." With a sigh Akihito nodded his head.

"Yes dear after our wedding I'll get a job at my Otousan business and support our family i promise." He by this point had acknowledged that soon the time was coming for him to put down his camera and support a family, and no matter how his heart ached at the thought he was determined to put his family first.

"Ah dear we're here." he opened the door for his fiancee and walked in after her into the building. As he walked in his eyes meet with someone across the room, it was a rather intimidating man tall in stature with a powerful aura he felt a connection as there eyes meet, shaking it off he walked toward the reception desk.

"Good morning miss we are here for a cake testing we have an appointment at 2."

"Oh i'm sorry sir there seems to have been an error." the receptionist sated nervously.

"Error what kind of error we scheduled in advance and this is supposed to be one of the best bakery's in town!" Lieko snapped visibly annoyed.

"Well miss it seems like we double booked this time slot"

"What!?!"

"Miss unless your willing to share the slot you are going to have to rebook and leave as the other person is already here as well." the receptionist remarked seemingly irked that someone was yelling at her for a mistake that wasn't her fault.

"Leiko sweetheart calm down we can just share the spot it will be fine, i'm sure it will go swimmingly." Akihito Murmured to his fiancee trying to placate her and get her to calm down.

"Fine, we can share the spot" Leiko bit out "Who are we sharing it with anyway."

"That would be us" a voice like chiming bells stated " I am Keigo akami and this is my fiancee Asami Ryuichi." Eyes following the source of the voice he saw a beautifully petite woman standing with the striking man from earlier.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." akihito said

And in a voice like smoke the man from earlier Asami drawled out "Believe me the pleasures all mine."


	2. What he Saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that all the cards that had been so carefully laid fell to pieces around him and was left in the ruins

**ASAMI POV ******

Asami was currently feeling very conflicted, well that was an understatement, after living a life with a tight leash on his feeling he was floundering at the moment to explain what he was currently feeling.He was at a loss on what to do in this new situation and it was not a feeling he liked, not knowing what to do. Perhaps it would be best to back up and look at the whole of the situation to see where it went wrong.

**Earlier that morning**

The morning had started as any other he woke up early to do a quick but intense work out, and from there get ready have a cup of coffee and then leave for work. However from after that there was a slight deviation in his normal routine, later in the morning his fiancée came by so they could depart to a cake tasting for there wedding. If Asami was honest to himself he didn't love Akami, there wedding was one of business but he was not going to let that deter him. Unfortunately she didn't see it that way and he was not going to deal with that mess.

"Sweetheart, come on it's time to go to the cake tasting! Let's not be late I want everything to be perfect for the big day." She simpered, in that annoyingly high pitched voice of hers.

"Yes, that would be a tragedy would it not." He drawled back, and with that he got up out of his desk and left the confines of his office. Walking with his fiancée he listened to her prattling about how the wedding was going to be 'perfect' and 'simply magical'. The only thing on his mind was business as they entered the car to be taken to the cake tasting place. Entering the place he couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't just have one of his chefs bake the cake for the wedding.

"Dear this place is supposed to be one of the best in Tokyo, it's renowned for its wedding cake designs." Ah that must be the reason, he thought a wee bit irritated. 

"We are here for the reservations under Asami, a cake tasting" he stated simply.

" I'm sorry sir, there seems to be a small complication, we have double booked this session now if they don't turn up in the next force minute let's we can you you the slot, but you may hay to share the time." She said with slight trepidation." I hope you don't mind."

Of course we mind he silently seethed

"No Of course not"

It wasn't long they waited for the second couple to show up but as they walked in his eyes met the man's and he felt a click and snap of everything coming together but he heard the crash has all his plans fell apart around him.


	3. Taking him in

They were ushered in the next room to wait for the consultant to arrive. Once they all entered the room the door was closed behind them then they were told to get comfortable because the person was being delayed by traffic and it might be while. Akihito took that in and then sat down in the provided chair prepared to wait.

"I thought this was supposed to be one of the top wedding catering company's" Leiko snapped. "This is totally unbefitting service of the supposed 'best'."

"Leiko i'm sure it was all just a coincidence" Akihito said placating "how about we try and make the best of it dear? let's introduce ourselves, since we might be spending some time together."

"I am Takaba Akihito, and this is my lovely fiancee Watanabe Leiko."

"Nice to meet you Takaba i am Asami Ryuichi and this is my fiancee Keigo Akamai" 

Akihito looked at Asami taking in him as whole, and he was honestly a little over whelmed by his presence. He got up and proceeded to walk over to him as the two females talked, hoping to strike up a conversation. Though if he was being honest he didn't want to in the slightest.

"So when's your wedding, i'm assuming sometime in the near future since you are at a cake testing. You excited?" Akihito said hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself, or heaven forbid annoying the imposing man.

"Oh yes the wedding, its in a month or two this was just the only time i could fit this into my schedule, and apparently this isn't something the bride can do on her own. And no i'm honestly not that excited the marriage isn't love based its just business." asami answered back to him.

A little embarrassed for the next couple of minutes the two exchanged some small talk, all the while not noticing that they were inching closer and closer as they talked. and even if they had they wouldn't have been able to pinpoint a reason they did. For there was no reason, no reason they were drawn to each other coase the world works in mysterious ways. So little by little closer to each other they got and right as they where about to touch the door slammed open.

"I'm so sorry i'm late traffic was horrible but now we can start!"

Akihito came to with a start, falling out of what felt like a trance. Taking a moment to think he realized the precarious spot he was in he jumped away from his position that was all together to close to the other man he tried to beat down a blush. Confused at what he was feeling he tried to clear his head and walked over to his fiancee. 

**ASAMI ******

Asami at the moment was a little annoyed first he was being subject to all these new feeling affecting him in the most inconvenient way, but then the moment he felt like he just about had them figured out there was an interruption. Well he was sure that there was plenty of time to figure them out in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> From here on out things were going to change and only time would tell if it was a good thing


End file.
